


Rex

by titty_croissants



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, Possessive Tsukishima Kei, Swearing, bisexual reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titty_croissants/pseuds/titty_croissants
Summary: This is a love story between Y/N and Tsukishima Kei. Y/N just transferred to Kurasuno High School for her 1st year. She decided to sit next to Tsukishima sealing their fate. Y/N used to play volleyball but she just grew out of it and, has lost her passion for things ever since. Will Tsukishima help her find that lost passion? Will Y/N help Tsukishima grow fonder of volleyball and, actually start trying his best? Will Tsukishima and Y/N fall in love with eachother? Were you not paying attention? I said it was a love story between the two. Of course, they'll fall in love.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/You
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from "Haikyuu!!"  
> You are free to make requests, constructive criticism, and your reactions in the comments section.  
> I hope you find the story you were looking for, here!

It's currently 7:00 am and I have my high school uniform on. The girl's uniform consists of a blue skirt, a cream sweater, and a bow tie. Of course I "lost" the bow tie and replaced it with an actual tie that's seemingly more my style. I also added a couple of chains to the skirt making me look like the baddie I am. In all honesty, I'm really not a baddie but just let me pretend for a bit longer.

My mom isn't home which is understandable due to her being a doctor. I don't really mind. With my mom gone it gives me a lot of freedom. (A/N: Wink Wink) I grabbed a few strawberries for breakfast when I realized we ran out of bread. I saw that I was about to be late so I rushed out of the door and quickly decided on eating my breakfast during homeroom. I should also tell you that I just transferred to Karasuno High School and I'm in year 1 making me 16.

After going to the student directory with my schedule in hand I find that I'm in class [whichever one Tsukis in]. My old school was one floor so compare that to the three-floor monster of a school Kurasuno is I got lost quickly. After 5 minutes or so I finally found my class and rushed in.  
Upon opening the door rather hastily I immediately bowed and apologized, "So sorry for being late sensei. I got lost and I just found my way here."

  
"Ah, you must be L/N-san. I understand it's your first day so you're excused just.. don't be late again," the teacher ordered. I straightened myself up and thanked the teacher. I looked around the classroom finding quite a few open seats. To my dismay, they were all next to other people. After noticing my discomfort ..for the wrong reasons might I add.. the teacher continued, "You can sit wherever you want."  
In response, I nodded and just took a seat in the back next to a blond-haired boy. As soon as I sat down the entire class gasped making me way too confused for a Monday morning. The teacher started, "Due to it being a Monday you can talk amongst yourselves for a little bit.

I turned my head to the left and started a conversation with the blondy, "Hi! I'm F/N L/N. You can call me whatever you want."

  
The boy smirked, "How about pipsqueak?" Is that really all he could come up with?

  
"My lack of height makes me closer to hell than you'll ever be... blondy. I'd also like to say that my height gives me prime access to your kneecaps, shins, and that little area that makes guys shriek the most pleasant screams." I put my foot on the table accentuating my shoe, "I happen to be wearing heeled boots if you haven't noticed."

  
He made a remark, "Feisty are we?"

  
I giggled which made a pleasantly cute yet confused expression adorn his face. "Not usually. You just picked an early hour on a Monday to tease me. I'm actually quite disappointed. I mean... given the united gasp earlier I would assume you can make better insults than that," I retorted.

  
"Well it's not exactly easy to be creative on an empty stomach," he explained. I grabbed my strawberries out and offered him a couple. He raised an eyebrow and wondered aloud, "Where did the strawberries even come from?"

  
I paused, "My bag I guess." After scoffing which seems to be a habit he took a couple. After we ate our strawberries in silence he rearranged his glasses with his pointer finger. Which I'll admit was hotter than it should've been.

  
He whispered under his breath, "Tsukishima, nice to meet you." I almost didn't catch it but it made me smile all the same. Ugh... I need to stop finding skinny boys with a salty demeanor hawt as hell. After my little thought or two, I accidentally giggled out loud. I'm pretty sure I heard a small "idiot" but I didn't care. All I could think of was... awoooga.  
After a little bit, I soon grew bored. I started doodling on my paper to combat the unwanted feeling. I'm not good at drawing but I can doodle because there's a difference. I ended up drawing *cough cough* I mean doodling planets, cats, and even a cute little dinosaur here and there. After doodling for a solid amount of time I noticed that Tsukishima was looking over my soldier. He seemed to not notice my awareness because he kept on doing this for a bit. Dayum! He looks hawt. Oh my god, girl pull yourself together. I loudly coughed causing him to notice my noticing of him.

  
He pulled his head back and rearranged his glasses, "Sorry, it's just t-the... you drew a dinosaur." I stared at him while he stared at me.

  
To break the silence I commented, "Am I supposed to find a question somewhere in there blondy?"

  
I saw the tips of his ears turn red. Which meant one of two things. 1) He felt ashamed about himself acting like a child.. a cute child I’ll give him that. Oh my god no I just called him cute CHILD. UGGGGH. Well, I’m also a child technically so TECHNICALLY it’s chill. 2) He likes being called blondy. Let’s experiment with number two for a bit. "Um.. no... how did you draw it?" he whispered. He looked so vulnerable in that split second it was almost cute.

  
I chuckled and stated the following with some sultry undertones, "How did I draw what.. blondy?"

  
Okay definitely number two. Oh my god, he looks sooo adorable when he's flustered. He immediately changed the pace of things when he tsked, "What else, idiot?" I smiled and showed him how I drew the dinosaur that I so lovingly and creatively named Rex. On his fourth attempt, he drew a very chubby dinosaur by accident. Seeing that he wasn't happy with his drawing I took it. I mean c'mon it was the most adorable drawing I've seen in years.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

  
"I'm keeping it," I responded. OMG, he is SOOO flustered with the nickname. I guess I’ll just tuck that piece of information in my pocket.

  
He scoffed, "I can see that idiot but why are you taking my fourth failed attempt at drawing a dinosaur."

  
I stared at him dumbfoundingly and pouted, "Don't be mean to him. I think he looks adorable." Oh my god, even its legs are hella cute. I didn't even know it but seeing the little adorable drawing I was smiling and Tsukishima was doing the same. I tilted my head towards him and stared into his eyes. His eyes were like the chocolate river from Charlie in the Chocolate Factory. In a good way of course I mean it's chocolate. His blond hair looks so soft I just wanna play with it. Heck, even his glasses only add to the charm.

  
He smirked, "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

  
"Says the one who can't even see cuteness when it's right in front of his face," I quipped.

  
Holding his smirk he leaned towards me whispering in my ear, "Trust me I can."

  
His action caused me to shiver involuntarily and increase the beating of my heart. Desperately trying to keep some composure and dignity, I scoffed, "Well then how did I take the cubby dino away from you huh? Oh.. wait... that was real smooth. Too smooth." I narrowed my eyes at him as I said it. He chuckled in response. Okay, good. Now he doesn't think I'm in love with him or something. I continued, "Sooo... this means blondy thinks I'm cute. Take that Ashlyn. You little whore."

  
He looked at me shocked and sputtered, "What?"

  
I was confused and then I remembered I transferred schools. I explained, "Oh..um.. You don't know her but she said I was ugly just passively aggressively. Which I'll have you know is the worst of the aggressives. However, she smelled like fish sticks so I didn't really take it to heart. It's just been a little joke at this point to insult her every time someone compliments my appearance." Honestly, I was just trying to diffuse the tension wafting through the air.

  
Tsukishima chuckled, "Idiot."

  
I smirked, "Yeah? I'm in the same class as you smarty pants."

  
"Ugh, fine. Pipsqueak it is," he retorted. I smiled and started paying attention in class because if I didn't focus soon my grades would start slippin'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything or anyone from "Haikyuu!!"

It’s the end of class and I have a free period. I take the time to be a good student and familiarize myself with the layout of the school. In other words, I don’t want to be late and feel embarrassed when I have to apologize to the teacher again. As I walk around the halls I find a bulletin board showcasing a bunch of clubs. I remember my mom saying that it’d look good on college applications to join a sports club. Ugh. Physical Exertion. As I’m looking at the board I see that they need a team manager for the boy’s volleyball team. I’m pretty sure all I have to do is know volleyball positions, say some inspiring stuff before a game, and something else I guess.

  
I take one of the pieces of paper and fill it out. Hmm, it needs a parent's signature. Eh, I’ll just forge it. After I did a flick and a whoosh of the pen I gave it to the club admin. I used to play volleyball as a kid but I just kind of grew out of it. I don’t know the rhyme or reason for it but I just lost that child-like glitter in my eyes over time. Maybe it had to do with not progressing or working hard enough. I don't know. I was excited to see if I could at least get that childlike excitement I used to have.

***Lunch Time***

  
As soon as I heard the bell I rushed out of class on my way to go to a garden I found while snooping throughout the school. “F/N L/N!” a random stranger shouted. I didn’t even see the gal but I was so close to being able to not have to think about school-related topics. Oh well.

  
I turned around and put a grin on my face so as to mask the irritation swelling in my insides. After seeing a gorgeous lady jogging I wasn’t irritated. I calmly asked, “Am I in trouble?”

  
She smiled, “Of course not. You’re L/N, yes?”

  
I nodded, “May I ask who you are and what is the purpose of all of this?” I put my hand out facing downwards and swished it around in a clockwise motion. The perfect action to emphasize my confusion.

  
“My name’s Kiyoko and,” she started, “since you signed up for the team manager position I was wondering if you’d like to meet the team today. Of course, nothings finalized and we already have a team manager. However, I think she’d like a little help and I’ll introduce the two of you. It’s pretty much just a meet and greets so you’ll be fine leaving after introducing yourself to everyone.”

  
It took me a bit to process all of that mixed with me wondering how this girl got her hair to be so perfect. I finally put my hand out, “Nice to meet you Kiyoko,” she took my hand and shook it. “I’d love and am admittedly quite excited to meet the team and their manager.  
“Perfect! I’ll come to your class at the end of the day and walk you over,” she exclaimed.

*** End of the Day***

  
The bell finally rang signifying the end of the day. God. What a long and torturous Monday. I just sat there while more than half of the class walked out of here like there’s no tomorrow. I started thinking about meeting the team. I wonder what the team managers like. I hope she’s nice. Oh god, I have to introduce myself to an entire team. I tend to overtalk whenever something makes me anxious. This includes but is not limited to having to introduce myself to a whole bunch of high schoolers. Wait, I’m a highschooler. Huh. I almost forgot about that.

  
After a minute or two of thinking Tsukishima got up and as he left the room he turned around, “See you later pipsqueak.” He left the classroom before I could say anything, making me just the tiniest bit frustrated. However, that all flew out the window as soon as Kiyoko popped into the class.

  
“Hi L/N-san! Ready to meet the team?” Kiyoko spoke

  
“Just lead the way Kiyoko,” I responded. I got up and filled her to the gymnasium making sure to memorize the path. When we were just outside the door Kiyoko stopped. She looked back at me telling me I could take my time. I breathed in and out focusing on the way my diaphragm moved. It kinda sounds weird but It’s the only way I can calm down before stressful situations. I walked closer to the door, “I’m ready.”

  
Kiyoko grasped the door handle and opened it. As soon as the door two people ran up shouting, “Kiyoko!” I started laughing in my head when I noticed the drastic height difference. However, they didn’t seem to notice me. Kiyoko noticed this as well so she made a hand motion ushering me to actually take a step inside in the gym.

  
I took a deep breath and walked in, “Hi! I’m Y/N L/N. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” The short guy with the spiky hair immediately collapsed and fell on the floor when he saw me. Becoming increasingly worried when he didn’t come up I rushed to his side. I kneeled by his side to the left of his neck so his head was to my right. I didn’t really know what to do so I poked his arm with my pointer finger. “You good there?” I asked.

  
He opened his mouth and gasped, “So pretty.”

  
His head fell back onto the floor. I looked at Kiyoko still poking the poor guy's arm, “Is he good or should I call someone?”

  
She chuckled, “Oh he’s fine. Although I’ve never gotten that reaction from Nishinoya.”

  
The taller and bald guy hurriedly exclaimed, “I’ll faint for you, my goddess!” Are these guys okay!?!?!??! Should I be calling a therapist? Kiyoko ignored Tanaka and offered her hand to pull me up. I heard the tallboy say, “I love when she ignores me!” Well, he’s got some serious issues.

  
“The taller boy we just passed is Tanaka,” Kiyoko spoke up. I took her hand and got up. Which caused a whine from Tanaka when he realized he doesn’t get that kind of intimacy with Kiyoko. Kiyoko then proceeds to say, “You are very beautiful Y/N.” I audibly gasped. Is this girl thick in the head or something?

  
“Nah, I’m kinda like a smol potato. Whereas you have this really gorgeous silky smooth hair that mine could never,” I responded. I felt really self-conscious now that a very pretty girl just called me beautiful. She just scoffed but ultimately left the subject altogether.

  
Another tall person with a man bun came up. I turned my head towards Kiyoko, “You didn't tell me I’d be meeting Jesus.” This caused Kiyoko to giggle a beautiful melody. “I’m Asahi nice to meet you Y/N!” he stammered.

  
Suddenly a boy with silver hair ran up to us. He spoke up, “Asahi you’re gonna scare her. Oh and I’m Sugawara but you can just call me Suga.” I noticed his redding checks but decided to ultimately ignore it.

  
Asahi whispered solemnly, “Sorry.” He turned around and started walking away.

  
I smirked, “Why would I be scared of someone who’s a mix of Jesus and a cinnamon roll.” Asahi immediately turned around. Both him and Suga made that face saying “we’re confused...explain”. They stayed silent for a couple of seconds confirming my assumption. “While talking to me he tended to hunch his back making him appear shorter. That and him smiling the whole time suggests he doesn’t want to intimidate people. Based on his reaction to you I can even safely say he’s afraid of intimidating people. Finally, I mean c’mon he looks like someone copy and pasted Jesus and said make it Japanese.”

  
I suddenly heard laughter coming from Tsukishima. I smiled and waved, “Hi blondy!”

  
He walked up to the situation and put his hand on the backside of his neck in an “I’m embarrassed by myself” expression. He grinned, “Can’t believe the idiot had to think of that.” Asahi looked at me, making me mouth the words, “sorry.” He just shrugged and chuckled.

I turned towards Tsukishima, “As I told you last time, we’re in the same class, blondy!”

  
A boy with green hair spoke up, “Hey isn’t that the girl that sat next to you... Y/N right?”

  
“Yes, and you’re Yamaguchi I believe,” I smiled while he nodded. At that point, everyone walked towards the unfolding chaos.

  
Suddenly, a tall boy with black hair and a lowkey scary face came up to me. He tilted his head down and embarrassedly exclaimed, “Boke over there,” he pointed to a small kid with orange hair, “told me to tell you that you’re very pretty.” I immediately knew the kid telling him to do something was a lie. It was all in his body language.

  
After not knowing what to do I calmly stated, “Thank you.”

  
Kiyoko whispered into my ear, “Kageyamas the tall one and Hinata’s the short one.” I nodded and smiled. The sight caused Nishinoya and Tanaka to fall into each other's arms. Hinata and Kageyama blushed while Tsukishima turned around. I even heard Yamaguchi become a stuttering mess when he tried to talk to Tsukishima. Interesting.

  
I whispered in Kiyoko's ear so I wouldn't’ get a reaction from someone else, “Do you really think I’m pretty?”

  
“Yes,” Kiyoko responded without hesitation. I could even see a light pink covering the escape of her cheeks.

  
These simultaneous events caused Asahi and Ennoshita to whisper to each other, “So pretty. Holy cow. I’m gonna die.” Of course, they were louder than they intended on being but oh well. When I looked around I saw Tsukishima angrily passing the ball to Yamaguchi. Huh? I wonder what’s wrong? I mean I don’t want to ask him in front of a whole bunch of people so I’ll wait till he leaves or something. Kiyoko then introduces me to everyone which includes Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Narita Coach Ukai, Tekeda, and Yachi. However, Yachi left as soon as she introduced herself.

  
After I was introduced to everyone Coach Ukai yelled, “Stop daddling and get back to practice!” I decided to stay for the remainder of practice.

  
“They’ve never tried this hard before,” Kiyoko analyzed. I hummed now knowing the reason behind it. My eyes drifted to the one causing the most commotion, Hinata. How is he that excited I mean I’d usually be annoyed but, I’m admiring the guy? Where did he find this passion? Kiyoko stared at me, “Is everything alright Y/N?”

  
Still staring at Hinata I responded, “Yeah just do you know how or where Hinata gets his excitement from?”

  
“What do you mean?” Kiyoko asked, looking very confused.

  
I finally looked at Kiyoko and explained, “Umm.. I used to play volleyball when I was a kid. I even had the same look in my eye and the same level of excitement that Hinata has now. One day I just kinda lost my love for the sport. I don’t know why and I hate that I never pushed myself to try harder. It could’ve been a lack of progression on my part. The saddest thing was.. I could feel myself falling behind. It was like dozens of 10ft waves kept on crashing over me. Holding me down. It was suffocating. I was afraid that the others would notice me falling behind, so I just quit. Now… it seems I’ve lost passion for almost everything that I used to love and adore. I don’t find random rocks fascinating or pretty anymore. I don’t smile whenever I see a rainbow. I can’t even admire the taste of food anymore.” I started tearing up. “I just want to be like how I was before. When I was excited just because I could receive it. I wish I could go back to those times and stay there forever.”

  
When I looked back I noticed that Kiyoko was tearing up. I immediately tried to calm her down while I felt guilty. “Are you okay? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Kiyoko-chan,” I rushed.  
She smiled a bigger smile than I’ve ever seen before, “That was beautiful Y/N. I’m sorry you had to go through all that. I think you should tell the team that. If you’re ready and at the right timing of course.” Kiyoko paused for a while, making me worried. She finally continued, “Stop living in the past. If volleyball was your old hobby find a new one. Learn to marvel about aliens and outer space or look at glitter with new fascination. Whatever you need to do.. do it. Live in your future Y/N-san.”

  
I smiled brightly, “Thank you.”


	3. Chapter 3

After that little tear-jerker, I decided to focus on the team and analyze their pros and cons. This will help me give advice accordingly and most importantly help out Yachi. Especially since I heard she’s not too experienced in the volleyball field. However, even though we just exchanged names and shocked hands I could feel this kind of determination radiating off of her. The determination to do all that she can to help people she’s just recently met. She's pretty timid but she acts as if she's proud of it… if that makes any sense. I just love her energy altogether.

  
Wasn’t I supposed to be focusing on the team? As soon as I thought this I heard a scream, “Look out Y/N!”

Surely enough there’s a ball hurtling towards me. I haven’t played in years so receiving out of the question along with the speed makes my inner elbows shake in fear. I was never really successful at blocking although I was good at serving. I guess that’s it then. A dangerous smirk appears on my smirk, “Nice to see you again old friend.” As I hit the ball a loud smack overcame the relatively silent room. I just did a regular ol’ serve and aimed it towards the opening between Noya and Kageyama so I wouldn’t injure anyone.  
I looked at where the ball hit the ground and I smiled for a brief second. Immediately afterward I thought back to how hopeless I felt. Back when I couldn’t even catch up with my own teammates.

A solemn grin adorned my face but it was ignored when Hinata yelled, “When’d you learn to do that Y/N!” I gasped knowing what to say. He looked at me with admiration in his eyes.

  
“You didn’t think I chose the volleyball team randomly did you?” I tilted my head expressing my cuteness.  
Hinata’s face went back to normal, “Why aren’t you playing then?”

  
Yamaguchi ran towards me, saving me from that emotional mess about to happen, “Did you aim between Noya and Kageyama on purpose? Can you teach me? Please! Please, Y/N!”

  
I looked at Kiyoko showing my fear. She nodded and spoke directly to Yamaguchi, “I think Y/N would be more of a distraction than anything else. Don’t you?” Yamaguchi stuttered but ultimately left the scene. Noya then yelled at Asahi for indirectly “hurting” me via one of his powerful spikes. Ah, so he hit it huh.

  
I walked up to Asahi making everyone confused and slightly worried. He looked down like he was about to apologize. I tilted my head towards the side but this time showing sadness for the guy. I lifted my hand up for him to see. He saw it was red and started becoming a stuttering mess. I chuckled at the scene in front of me. “Please don't apologize,” I lifted my hand higher to emphasize it just a tad more and continued loud enough for people to hear. “You should look at my hand and think of it as an accomplishment. Your spike was so powerful that even losing most of its momentum and traveling across the court it did this, to my hand.” I punched his arm playfully, “Nice kill Asahi!” After that, you could hear multiple “nice kills” from most of the players.

  
He finally looked up at me with a huge smile on his face, “Arigato Y/N-san.”

  
After that whole scene, I immediately went back to Kiyoko. “You told me you played but you didn’t tell me you were that good,” Kiyoko spoke calmly. “Exactly which school did you go to that you were struggling with?”

  
I laughed, “I went to Niiyama Middle School.” **AN: Just pretend that "Niiyama Middle School" has one of the best girls middle school volleyball teams or something.**

  
“Of course. The school with the best middle school girl’s volleyball team,” she smiled.

  
I whispered, “Hey can I go to the restroom because that serve really did hurt.”

  
“Oh yeah, of course. Does it hurt that bad? Do you want to get it checked out?” Kiyoko also whispered seemingly getting why I was whispering. I was whispering because I didn’t want to alarm Asahi and make him feel worse. Ugh. I’m such a good team manager it’s sickening.

  
I waved my hand up and down, “No. No. It’s fine I’m just going to go wash up real quick.” Kiyoko waved as I did the same. Okay, this really does hurt. Is that guy on steroids or something like oh my god. I mean I guess I'd expect nothing less from Jesus. As I got to the bathroom I put my hand under cold water and started crying. Not because of the physical pain even if it did hurt a lot. All of those suppressed memories from middle school just came floating back to the surface. Why would you join the team when this is your reaction to hitting a ball? Stupid. Stupid. I removed my hand from under the water and crouched down on the bathroom floor. My head between my knees while I rocked back and forth to try to get me to stop crying. Of course, my attempts were futile. Then all of a sudden a *knock knock* echoed throughout the bathroom. I brought my head up from between my knees and looked at the doorway. Shock filling my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but, I hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REPEAT. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM "HAIKYUU!!" 
> 
> Thank you for reading my fanfiction still!

“Tsukishima?” I sniffled. This is the girl’s bathroom, isn’t it? Did Iaccidently go into the boy's bathroom? Oh no. Welp, there goes any of the reputation I once had. Are people gonna think I’m a pervert? 

Tsukishima gritted his teeth upon seeing me, “Tch, what a crybaby.” Really. That’s what he said. Ugh. I quickly stood up over the sink and splashed water on my face. I dabbed my face with paper towels until I wasn’t red and chucked them into the trash can. 

“Which bathroom is this Tsukishima?” I asked

He seemed to be thinking and finally awakened from his thoughts to say, “The girls.” Oh thank god, I didn’t go into the wrong one. Wait-

“TSUKISHIMA KEI GET OUT OF THE GIRLS BATHROOM NOW!!!” I started pushing him into the doorway but soon became ineffective. That was when I started slapping his abdomen hard enough to get him to move but not to actually injure the guy. “Out. Out,” I frantically called out. 

He tched, “Fine.” Thank the gods that he finally woke up and got out of the bathroom. I slammed the door in a protective kind of way. I looked down and exhaled loudly after the mini-exercise. 

I raised my head up and asked the important question, “Why were you in the girls' bathroom?” 

He straightened his back up towering over me. He asked, “Why were you crying?”

“Why were you angrily playing volleyball?” I retorted. Well, that got a reaction out of him. He had a scowl on his face and his eyes were filled with anger and something more? Hm. Interesting. Noticing that I wasn’t acting the way he wanted me to he slammed his left arm next to my head and leaned forward. This caused me to shiver and inhale to the point where it was noticeable. This caused him to have a shit-eating grin appear on his face out of nowhere. God, why does it look sexy and make me want to slap it off of his face at the same time? 

He tucked his head to the side of my head whispering, “Why were you flirting with nearly every person on the team?” He’s jealous? Well, that’s just amusing. I took my chance and lightly bit his earlobe. He grunted, “Fuck.”

“Awww, is blondy getting worked up already?” I cooed, “Ya know people might be wondering where their blocker is?” 

He swiftly moved his head to look at me dead in the eyes causing me to flush. He held this intense stare for a while. His next line of action was to walk away from the entirety of the scene. I looked at the way he walked, still completely confused. Ummmm… I feel like something else was supposed to happen. Right in the middle of my train of thought, he turned around, “Why were you crying.. pipsqueak?”

Well that was out of the blue. I really don’t feel like telling the truth just yet. To help fake my appearance I chuckled, “The serve just heard my hand. Especially when I didn’t stretch my arm out beforehand.” I swear I heard a “liar” come from blondy but I decided to just completely ignore it. I walked back into the bathroom to make a quick double-over on my appearance. Not long after, I made my way back to the gymnasium. 

***Next Week***

Sooo just for a little recap, I and Yachi have grown closer and even started eating lunches together. Hinata and Kageyama’s quick attack has gotten way better and the inter-high prelims match against Aoba Johsai is tomorrow during school. Yay! No school and then we have to study at home to catch up! Yay! **AN: I know Kiyoko wasn’t even looking for another manager during this game but, just like let’s play pretend the Yachi and Y/N exist. Mainly because I just realized my mistake after writing all of this. I couldn’t bear to delete it so.. have fun reading!**

As I walked into my homeroom I yelled out, “Good morning Yams!” Oh, right I forgot yall missed the entirety of last week. During lunch, one day Yamaguchi, Yachi, and I were all eating together. Yachi had a really yummy looking bento box which included rice balls, peaches, celery, and then for some weird reason.. yams. I couldn’t get the food out of my head so when I tried to say Yamaguchi I accidentally got it confused and said… yams. It’s been his nickname from me ever since I decided Yamaguchi was too long. **AN: Not me randomly putting this in because I accidentally keep on typing yams instead of Yamaguchi while writing.**

Yams looked up at me with a goofy smile on his lips, “Good morning Y/N-san.”

Me being amused by him I walked up to his desk and leaned in front of him. “Who’s the lucky girl yams?” I asked. 

He looked towards my cleavage and started blushing while saying, “No one.”

I looked at him smugly, “Mhm. I’m gonna find who the mystery gal is by any means necessary. Or~ you could just tell me now and save both of us the trouble.” 

He gulped and looked down at his desk, “Y-Yachi.” Now it was my turn to gulp. When did they even have the chance to get together? I mean it is a cute match if you think about it.

“When? How? Why?” I smiled as I crouched down to be eye level with him. I also folded my arms on his desk to be as comfortable as possible. 

He smiled about to say something until the teacher did for him, “Miss L/N could you please sit down.”

I started blushing due to the slight humiliation and bowed down to apologize. After my apology, I quickly walked back to my desk to find a snickering Tsukishima. 

I whispered, “Oh shut it.” Which in the end didn’t shut him up. After a minute or two he finally started paying attention in class rather than my own humiliation. 

When the teacher started getting boring again I entered myself in a conversation with Tsukishima, “You excited for tomorrow's game?”. 

He slightly lifted his head showing that he heard me. His brows furrowed when he whispered, “I don’t know… it’s just a game.” 

Just a game? He’s been playing volleyball for years and he’s not even excited to play against a powerhouse school? Interesting. Okay, investigative mood on. I went up to Tsukishima's ear and covered the side of my mouth facing my teacher with my hand. I spoke quietly, “Did something happen?” His eyes bulged out of his head confirming my suspicions. 

He tched, “Pay attention to class idiot.” He looked straight ahead giving the teacher his undivided attention. What happened? Yams and Tsukishima have been friends for years so maybe I’ll ask him during lunch. I looked at the side of his face and saw his eyebrows still furrowed. Darn, I put him in a sour mood didn’t I? Ugh. 

I mean we have to get him out of the sour mood before he “accidentally” injures Hinata again. Yes, I said ‘again’. I put my index finger to my lips in the classic ‘I’m thinking’ expression. He liked the one dinosaur from when we first met. Maybe that'll help. I put pen to paper with a swoosh here and a flick there. Have I been too close to Hinata or have I always been like this? Oh well. I finished drawing the dinosaur on a tiny piece of paper. Soooo cute! Ah, it needs one more thing. I drew a little heart diagonally upwards from the dinosaur's mouth. Omg, I’m amazing. At the top of the paper, I wrote “To: Blondy” and “From: Pipsqueak”. 

I slid the paper over my desk and onto Tsukishimas. He rose his eyebrow out of curiosity and grasped the paper. Upon close and I mean CLOSE inspection a small smile tugged at his lips. This caused me to giggle and immediately put my hand to my mouth hoping to rewind what just happened. He looked up at me, “Good morning Pipsqueak.” {Insert internal fangirling here] Ummmm.. can this 190 centimeters of a man just marry me already? He started paying attention to the teacher again and lost his smile. Awww. I WANNA SEE THE SMILE AGAIN!! 

Ugh. I mean… a new dinosaur documentary came out that I wanted to see. Hmmm. Okay, let’s do it. Don’t be chickenshit. Breath in and breath out. “Wouldyouliketocomeoverandseethenewdocumentarywithme?” I rushed. Tsukishima looked at me in annoyance and slight just possible curiosity. Oh my god… we failed. Okay. Slower this time. I asked calmly, “I was wondering since it’s a Monday and all, would you like to come over to my house and watch a movie with me?” 

Upon my question, he stared into the depths of my soul. Making me very concerned and, wondering if something’s wrong with my face. He whispered, “Okay.” 

I squealed quietly so as not to catch the attention of the other people around us. Of course, one or two people looked at us weirdly which included Yams. I decided to ignore them. I scribbled my address and phone number on a piece of paper. “Here,” I handed the paper to him, “come over whenever. Just make sure to text me when you come over.” 

Tsukishima hummed, “Okay.” How dare he not smile! Ughh. 

I pouted my lips and poked his cheek, “C’mon smile for me blondy!!” He swatted my hand away and seemingly involuntarily he smiled that cute little smile of his. “Awwwww!! There it is!” I exclaimed happily. 

He huffed, fixed his glasses, aaand whispered, “Pay attention idiot.” Oh my god, the poor thing is so in love with me. Anyways, mission successful. He is no longer annoyed with life. Most likely annoyed with me but I’ll shove that negative energy into the depths of something that’s…. deep. Why does so much stuff happen to me on Mondays? 

After school, I decided to skip volleyball club and head straight home. My thought process was to get straight home, clean the house, and then get ready. However, my procrastinating ass decided to watch [your favorite tv show/movie] instead. It was about an hour before I realized I needed to go go go. I decided on just quickly cleaning the living room, kitchen, and bathrooms soI could take a shower. 

I used my all time favorite marshmallow scented shampoo and my strawberry scented body wash. In the middle of my shower, I asked myself if I should shave or not. I decided I would just for the hell of it. Exiting the shower I slammed my foot against the bathroom sink and slapped my thigh, “Fresh and clean BABYYYYY!!” Okay, I cleaned the house, I took a shower, and oh shoot. I don’t know what to wear! Well, I only said a movie right? I have to wear something casual but also slightly formal because of *appearance*. GOD DAMN IT! I don't even know what I mean by ‘casual but also slightly formal’. 

After trying on several outfits I decided on wearing light wash shorts to show off my recently shaved legs and a simple crop top sweater thing. I tidied up my hair a bit and took a glance at the time. 4 o’clock? Volleyball practice should be over by now. After repeatedly checking my phone for several minutes to see a notification pop up I was left with nothing but my lock screen. I decided to sit on the couch and watch something to pass the time. As soon as I sat down my phone dinged. Lunging for my phone I hastily unlocked it and read the message. 

Tsukishima: I’m here

Y/N: Okay.

I got up from the living room area and made my way to the door. I opened it to see blondy fixing his hair. Ah, what a lovely show. I bit my bottom lip and continued to stare missing his eyes focusing on my lips. I fake coughed and opened the door all the way letting him in. 

“Hello, pipsqueak,” Tsukishima greeted. I led him to the living room with him behind me.

I smiled, “Hello, how was practice?”

“It was fine I guess. Yamaguchi’s practicing his serve,” Tsukishima spoke.

I turned around and poked him in the chest, “How was practice for YOU Tsukishima-Kun?” 

“Like I said it was,” Tsukishima gritted his teeth then pausing to ask, “shouldn’t someone else be home?” 

I hesitated, “Ah, yes. My mom’s at work so that just leaves me to take care of the place.”

Tsukishima nodded, “What does she do?”

“She’s a doctor,” I smiled. I liked how he asked about my mom rather than the noticeable absence of a father figure. 

Tsukishima smirked, “It’s a shame intelligence skips a generation.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean!” I yelled causing him to chuckle. 

Tsukishima questioned, “Are we going to watch a movie or not?”

“Oh, right,” I quickly turned the t.v. on and put on the new dinosaur documentary. 

Tsukishima's aurora immediately lightened up when he saw what was chosen. I giggled when I saw his reaction and sat on the left side of the couch. He continued to sit in the middle not really paying attention to his actions. All that mattered to him was the dinosaur documentary. I saw the invitation and rested my feet in his lap. As I did this his entire mentality shattered as he realized the movie was only second to how important I was to him. He put his hand on my ankles basking in the feelings he was experiencing. 

Halfway through the movie, he stated, “No one really knows the color of a dinosaur's skin. They could be sapphire blue or fuchsia pink for all we know.” 

“Didn’t know I’d be getting bonus facts aside from the documentary today,” I whispered.

Tsukishima tilted his head my way. “Huh?” 

“Uh… nothing,” I quickly replied, “Now shut up! I’m watching the movie.” 

He chuckled and focused on the dinosaur documentary once again. At the end of the movie he sat up, “Thanks for letting me come over.” 

“No no. Thank you for coming over. We should do this again sometime!” I exclaimed as I got up to hug him. Upon hugging him he tensed up for a bit but slowly started to hug me back. He dug his head in the crook of my neck and sighs rather loudly. I wanted to ask if he was okay but I decided against it.

Tsukishima lifted his head up, “Was that a statement or a question?”

I hummed, “Whichever floats your boat I suppose.” He shook himself out of my hold and left the house. As he was about to leave I shouted, “You should text me or something.” 

He smiled, “Okay, pipsqueak.” As the door shut I exhaled loudly. Why do I Have the feeling he’ll forget to text me? 

*3 hours later making it 12:00* 

Tsukishima: Hi.

Y/N: What do you want?

Tsukishima: I thought you wanted me to text you?

Y/N: Yeah! Like once you got home or smth...

Not three whole goddamn hours later

Tsukishima: Awww does someone miss me already?

Y/N: Ugh. Goodnight Tsukishima.

Tsukishima:...

Goodnight Y/N-san

What a pain in the butt. I yawned, “I do miss you Tsukishima.” With that, I dozed off into soundless sleep. Dreading the hour I’d have to wake up and go to school all over again.


End file.
